Recuperando lo que nunca fue mio
by Kasi-chan uzumaki
Summary: en un nuevo instituto, sin nadie que conoscas y eres nueva... ¿Qué sentirías al notar que eres compañera de un chico guapísimo? sin embargo esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance, eso era lo que le sucedia a hinata hyuga una chica aparentemente "normal" al conocer al chico de sus sueño (n/a) posible lemon lo se mal summary pero espero le den una oportunidad :)
1. prologo

Recuperando lo que nunca fue mío

Capitulo prologo

Las diferentes generaciones a través de las diferentes épocas, los humanos nos llamaron de formas diferentes, Demonios, Asesinos, Dioses, Mounstros, y hoy en dia nos llaman… Vampiros…

Somos una especie superior a los humanos, cono cualidades únicas y poderosas, nuestra longevidad es una bendición y una maldición, una prueba fehaciente de que el mundo nos odia y repudia, por nuestra naturaleza asesina, sin embargo varios años después supimos como escondernos entre los humanos, que ellos no supieran distinguir entre su propia raza y darle caza a aquellos que atentaban contra mi gente. Ese era el propósito de los guardianes, cazar a aquel enemigo que atentaba a nuestra raza, sin embargo ese tiempo había pasado, los humanos cesaron sus masacres contra inocentes y todo esa sangre que se derramo quedo en el pasado, como un leyenda, sin embargo era lo mas lejano a la realidad ya que nosotros aun seguíamos entre los humanos… escondiéndonos y cazando sin matar para no ser descubiertos y mantener en secreto a nuestra especie, sin embargo todo podría cambiar de un momento para otro cuando…

-Naruto…- el rubio levanto la cebeza y miro enfadado a su compañero que le había hablado…

-¿es que no ves que estoy escribiendo, Kiba?- el joven solo volteo los ojos en una exprecion de exasperación y dijo. – Sabes muy bien que no debes de escribir secretos de nuestra gente cualquier humano podría leerlos y se desataría un caos…- regaño kiba a naruto mientras este solo volteaba los ojos ante el "regaño" que le daba su amigo…- sabes, me gustaría matarte pero luego vendría tu perro y me mordería asi que prefiero evitar conflictos, adiós…- dijo el rubio despidendose con la mano mientras kiba solo lo veía enojado y maldiciendo al aire.

-deberias de ser mas cuidadose, Baka- susurro kiba al ver la libreta sobre el mesabannco de naruto. –no puedo creer que esa acitud tan infaltil no haya desaparecido depsues de cientos de años, después de todo el…-

-Kiba-san, Kiba-san ¿Qué crees?- decía unas de las jóvenes que se encontraban entrando al aula mientras kiba estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se sorprendio pero lo disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa? Shiki…- dijo kiba refiriéndose a la muchacha que estaba delante de el con una cara sonriente algo estúpida.

-Mañana asistirá una nueva alumna ¿no es interesante que se cambie a medio bimestre?- dijo la muchacha con un tono de curiosidad.

- no creo que a naruto le guste eso…- dijo kiba con un toque de burla.

-¿Por qué dice eso Kiba-san?- pregunto shiki – es solo que a naruto no le gustan las chicas…- dijo kiba en un tono total de burla al ver que aruto entraba por la puerta y escuchaba lo que decía de el.

-¡TU¡ ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, AHORA SI TE MATO¡- decía naruto mientras perseguia a Kiba por los pasillos del instituto.

Continuara…

Este es el primer cap de un nuevo fic que decidi comenzar en este grupo ya que soy admin jeje espero sus comentarios y er que les parecio, varios de los lectores creo que son de mi otro fic espero que este también les guste .


	2. Chapter 1

Recuperando Lo Que Nunca Fue Mío

Capitulo 1

-Ingreso- -Compañeros-

-Naruto- volvia a repetir kiba mientras intentaba parar al rubio de su "venganza" por decir semejante estupidez delante de sus compañeros. –vamos, naruto, sabes que fue una broma para animarte- naruto lo miro enojado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ni creas que te has salvado… Kiba- decía naruto mientras soltaba a kiba que se acomadaba la camisa por el agarre de naruto, ya que esta había quedado completamente arrugada.

-por cierto supiste que…- naruto capto lo que iba a decir antes de que terminara la frase mientras que unos alumnos pasaban despreocupadamente cerca de ellos.

-si, supe lo que paso, creo que será mejor que vallamos, necesitamos hablar con sasuke antes de que las cosas se compliquen, partiremos mañana, avisaremos a los profesores de que no podremos asistir mañana, les diremos que tuvimos problemas personales y que no pudimos asistir, asi no pasara nada- decía el rubio mientras que su mirada se ponía seria de un momento a otro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR…

-hija, necesito que entiendas, mañana asistirás al instituto de konoha y sin peros, se que es difícil para ti manejar esta situación pero es lo mejor, no puedes quedarte con tu madre, ella se volvió a casar y esta esperando un hijo de su esposo, necesita tiempo para cuidar de ellos asi que viviras conmigo- decía un hombre de tez clara y ojos blancos, con cabello color café oscuro y con expresión seria.

-p-pero papa, no me siento cómoda aquí, la verdad es que este lugar se me hace tétrico- decía la una chica de tez clara, mas clara que su padre y con sus mismos ojos, pero ella tenia una larga y hermosa cabellera azabache que colgaba en su espalda en una estilizada cola de caballo.

-no digas tonterías hinata, este es un lugar muy alegre, creeme te gustara…- decía Hiashi, asi se llamaba el padre de hinata, mientras que intentaba convencer a su hija de que dejara de comportarse infantilmente al querer estar con su madre, mientras que ella estaba embarazada, casi a punto de dar a luz y estaban ocupados por el nacimiento de su nuevo hermano.

-esta bien- de ia la azabache mientras hacia un pequeño puchero con sus labios que se levantaron en un pequeña tierna muestra de enojo, mientras que cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-muy bien esta decidido, mañana asistirás al instituto, solo debo advertirte una cosa, ten cuidado si alguna vez te llega a hacer de noche, puede que haiga mounstros por ahí…- decía hiashi en un tono de misterio intentando asustar a su hija.

-¿e-en serio?- decía hinata en un tono que sin ninguna duda se escuchaba temeroso y con miedo, después cambio a hacer uno de protesta cuando le volvió a hablar –lo ves papa, este lugar es peligroso, creo que mejor de devuelvo-

Hiashi no aguanto las carcajadas que se agolparon en el al ver la expresión de su hija y su respuesta tan infantil, no podía creer que fuera una chica de 17 años, realmente actuaba con una niña de 12.

-Vamos, hinata no seas infantil, solo es una broma- decía hiashi intentando calmar su risa al ver iso ojos de hinata que pasaron de temerosos a una profunda furia.

-PA-PA…- decía hinata en un tono amenazador mientras que miraba furiosa a su padre por haberle tomado el pelo.

-no, espera…. HINATA… - decía hiashi sin resistir la risa al ver que hinata le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su castigo por a verse burlado de ella.

00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-Bueno como la mayoría de ustedes ya debe de saber, hoy entrara a nuestra escuela una nueva alumna, asi que esperamos que se lleven bien y sean buenos amigos- decía un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello plateado, desalineado pero no se veía fodongo, al contrario le sentaba muy bien ese estilo, lo que hacia que se viese raro, era una estúpida mascara que cubría su rostro, lo que había debajo de esa mascara era algo desconocido para todo el mundo.

Hinata se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta hasta que escucho un "pase" y abrió la puerta, las manos le temblaban y comenzaba a sudar frio, era la primera vez que estaba en años, desde que comenzó a estudiar que se sentía tan nerviosa por entrar a un salón de clases y presentarse, n sabia por que pero algo en su interior le decía que su vida no seria muy tranquila que digamos en este nuevo comienzo.

-B-Buenos Días, me llamo Hyuga Hinata, es un placer conocerlos.- decía hinata con un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban atentos.

-muy bien, Hyuga-san, puede tener el asiento que se encuentra al ultimo de la primera fila- en ese momento todos miraron el asiento doble que estaba vacio y reflejaron una expresión de sorpresa, todo quedo en silencio hasta que una chica interrumpio.

-Oh, por Dios, le toco sentarse con Uzumaki-san…-

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 2

Recuperando Lo Que Nunca Fue Mio.

Capitulo 2 –Problemas-

-¿uzumaki-san?- repitió Hinata cuando escucho a la chica referirse con cierto temor hacia el compañero que por lo visto no había asistido a clases. ¿Qué clase de compañero seria si la chica hiso semejante expresión en la palabra para nombrarlo?. No lo sabia, pero seguramente seria un tipo aterrador, un hombre feo, un bipolar ¿Qué sabia ella?, de todos modos eso no importaba, de todos modos seria su compañero, hasta el fin del semestre, tendría que aceptarlo fuese como fuese. Un momento… ¿Qué hacia ella pensando todas esas cosas?, ni siquiera le conocía y ya se imagino hasta de lo que se va a morir, no, espera, eso es exagerar. Creo que solo esperara a ver como será su compañero.

Suspiro, necesitaba salir del campo de vista de todos sus compañeros, solo quería sentarse en el lugar donde el profesor la mando, lo único que agradecia era el sitio donde le toco sentarse.

Era el lugar que se encontraba al final de la primera fila, eso para empezar era bueno, ya que se podía safar mas fácilmente de las miradas indiscretas de sus nuevos compañeros, aunque supuso que los primeros días ni eso la salvaría. Solo agradecia que estuviera al lado de el gran ventanal que daba al patio. Era un ventanal que abarcaba la mitad de la parte superior del aula. Justo enfrente estaba un hermoso campo, supuso que es donde se realizaban las practicas del club de deportes.

El profesor le indico que pasara a tomar asiento, ella agradeció mentalmente, no soportaba estar ahí parada enfrente de todos, la miraban con mucha atención y eso le incomodaba.

0o0o000o0o0o00o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Naruto, ¡apurate¡- grito desesperador kiba, naruto iba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos que su ritmo se iba decayendo, -¡demonios¡ ¿Qué estas pensando torpe?- le reprendio kiba al ver la mirada ida que tenia naruto en el rostro.

-es solo… que se me hace extraño que sasuke nos haya mandado llamar… devio suceder algo muy malo para que lo hiciese, si no nunca mandaria pedir ayuda, sabes lo orgulloso que es…-

-tienes razón- afirmo kiba convencido de las palabras que había dicho el rubio que continuaba un poco mas atrás de el…- el nunca ha sido asi, debe ser serio…-

Naruto fruncio el seño ¿Qué seria eso tan importante para que sasuke lo mandara llamar con tanta urgencia? No importaba pronto lo sabría. Ya se encontraban en las fronteras de el territorio uchiha… solo faltaba poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la enorme puerta de caoba que se encontraba en la entrada del gran castillo uchiha, se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno moreno de cabello castaño casi negro con una gran chaqueta de cuero de oso negro, y otro rubio con los cabellos centelleantes por los rayos del sol que danzaban sobre su cabeza con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo o como el claro mar. Portaba una chaqueta negra de cuero. Al parecer no le afectaba tanto como asu compañero estar en las gélidas montañas del norte.

-¡demonios¡- se quejo el moreno –¿por que ese maldito niño mimado quiso un castillo tan lejos y en una zona tan fría?- bufo, se le acababa la paciencia ya tenían 5 minutos ahí parados y ese maldito de sasuke no habrá la maldita puerta… como le gustaba maldecir, rio para sus adentros.

-calmate, ¿el perrito no aguanta un poco de frio?- se burlo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. Kiba lo miro furibundo, ¿Cómo se atrevia a burlarse tan abiertamente de el? Era cierto le gustaban los perros, de hecho era un amante a los perros pero eso no daba cavida a que ese naruto se mofara de el en cualquier momento tomando eso como excusa.

Kiba estaba a punto de contestarles cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando un sasuke totalmente sonriente.

-oh, maldición nos hemos equivocado de castillo en la montaña nevada, este de aquí no es sasuke, este tiene una sonrisa de tarado…- se mofo naruto al ver la cara de disgusto de sasuke, aunque pronto se le quito y siguió sonriendo, ahora fue el turno de kiba para burlarse.

-oh no, creo que lo hemos perdido, notifica al consejo que uchiha sasuke esta muerto en batalla.- después de esa frase los dos se soltaron a carcajadas por la cara de felicidad del azabache. Al darse cuenta de que los dos se estaban riendo de el solo les dijo.

-idiotas y yo que les quería decir que acabo de ser padre…-

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado ejejje perdón por la tardansa….


	4. Chapter 3

Recuperando Lo Que Nunca Fue Mio.

Capitulo 3

-Tios- -Mañana-

-idiotas, y yo que les quería decir que soy padre- dijo sasuke con la cara póker. Todos en shock… 3…2…1… Todos reaccionaron -¡¿Qué?¡- dijieron en el par que se encontraba en casi pleno paro cardiaco.

-soy papa- les dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro –son tios- no se lo podían creer.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto naruto con cara de incrédulo, tan típica de el, parecía como si no comprendiera a sasuke, bien, sabia que no lo había visitado desde hace 2 años pero tampoco el le dijo que tenia alguna relación ¿o si?. El problema es que no se acordaba.

sasuke lo miro y se burlo de el –Pues como se hacen los bebes, B-A-K-A- deletreo la ultima palabra haciendo enfurecer al azabache, poco le duro el enojo cuando oyo un pequeño llanto al fonde de la casa, sin pedir permiso y aventando al pelinegro paso como pedro por su casa; cuando entro siguió su oído hacia una habitación iluminada, le extraño por lo general el castillo ese siempre estaba en penumbras pero bueno habían cambiado algunas cosas en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Entro por la puerta sin tocarla y vio a una chica, menuda, delgada y un poco palida, tenia el cabello de un extraño color rosa, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia una sonrisa amable cuando la encontró sonriéndole al pequeño bulto que se encontraba en sus brazos. Trago gordo. Ahí estaba lo mas cercano que tendría como familia después del ar de idiotas que estaban detrás de el. –kiba y sasuke-. La pelirrosa se sobresalto al ver a un hombre extraño entrar a la habitación pero sasuke y otro hombre desconocido le hiso una señal con la mano para que no se preocupara –ya que habían venido detrás de naruto-

-¿e-es una niña?- pregunto el rubio al ver las sabanas rosas que cubrían al bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de la chica.

Ella asintió y dijo –se llama Sarada…- el la miro y fruncio el seño ¿sarada?

-espera… ¿sarada?- se quedo pensantivo y dijo- ¡si¡ mi sobrina y yo compartimos nombres de comidas- la pelirosa lo miro confundido mientras veía como el joven daba vueltas por la habitación y murmuraba incuerencias: ¿Qué tenían nombre de comida? Le molesto mucho que dijiera que su hija tuviera nombre de comida, se levanto y le paso el bebe a sasuke mientras el rubio seguía dando vueltas y piruetas por la habitación; se hubiera reido de no ser por que le molesto que e dijiera comida a su hija ¿Quién se creeia para llamar asi a su hija?; se acerco al rubio un golpe bien dado en la cabeza le hiso dejar de hacer piruetas, lo único que pudo decir fue.

-¡AUCH¡ ESO DUELE-TEBAYO- la pelirrosa lo miro extraño por el click que tenia al hablar.

-¿Por qué dices que sarada y tu tiene nombre de comida?- le dijo la chica un poco molesta, aunque e enfado ya casi se le pasaba por las tonterías que hacia aquel rubio.

-es que sarada signifia ensalada y naruto, naruto es de un eemnto del ramen, narutomaki- después de decir eso la chica no aguanto mas la risa y comenzó a reir.

-¿enserio, te llamas narutomaki?- pregunto la pelirrsa todavía sin calmare: al fondo se oyeron unas risas y murmullos de los dos espectadores que pasaron casi desapercibidos por las persnas que estaban actuando de esa manera delante de ellos.

-no te burles- reclamo naruto con un puchero.

-vale, pero dime primero quien eres.- dijo la pelirrosa en un intento de clamarse de reir.

-soy uzumaki naruto, podría decirse que un gusto- dijo; la chica solo fruncio el seño le contesto.

-uchiha sakura- dijo; -soy la esposa de sasuke-

-¡¿Qué?¡- se volvió a escuchar por parte de los dos otra vez –ahora kiba se había puesta por un lado de sakura para saludarla-

-son tan Bakas que por no visitarme ni nada se perdieron mi boda- dijo sasuke inexpresivo.

-Bueno, lo que sea- le resto importancia naruto y se dirijio hacia sasuke que cargaba con la niña en sus brazos –te ves ridículo como niñero sasuke- me mofo naruto mientras sasuke se podía rojo de la rabia estaba a punto de darle un golpe a naruto; pero la pelirrosa se le adelanto y se lo dio, se sintió por primera vez de tener una esposa con un carácter fuerte aunque a veces no tanto.

El rubio mientras se sobaba donde sakura le había golpeado pudo ver a la niña; era una niña hermosa, de ojos del mismo color que su padre y también del pelo, pero tenia ciertas facciones de la madre.

-es hermosa, que bueno que se parecio a sasuke y no a su madre- se burlo naruto, sakura estaba por darle otro golpe cuando sasuke se lo dio con la mano que tenia libre.

-idiota, yo soy muy guapo…- todos rieron por el comentario de sasuke; y asi se pasaron la tarde hasta que estaba anocheciendo, y fue la hora de las despedidas.

-nos vemos después- decían los dos jóvenes mientras se retiraba; resibieron un "si" por parte de la pareja de casados.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Naruto iba entrando al salón cuando vio en su lugar sentada a una chica de cabello negro, no podía decir que tan larg por que lo traía recogido con un moño; se acerco y se puso por un lado de ella y le hablo con voz autoritaria.

-Quitate, estas en mi lugar…- la chica solo lo miro a ver; se sorprendio de ver a un rubio hablando con ella, le reclamaba que se quitara de su lugar; según ella sabia aquí se sentaba uzumaki-san… aah… ya… asi que el era uzumaki-san eh?

Ella le respondio con voz fría al casi o mismo tono de naruto. –también es mio uzumaki…-7

Continuara…

**Se que no he hecho mucho escenas de naruto y hinata pero la verdad ya van a empezar jeje quería dejar claro algunas cosas pero a partir del siguiente cap las cosas se pondrán buenas, espero lo disfruten ñ,ñ…**


	5. Chapter 4

Recuperando Lo Que Nunca Fue Mio

Capitulo 4 –Problemas- -Discusión-

-Asi que usted es Uzumaki-san… ¿verdad?- pregunto la azabache con un tono burlon mientras ponía su barbilla entre sus palmas y se recargaba en la mesa; ese gesto enojo mas a rubio.

-ese soy yo, y tu estas en mi mesa…- dijo con un tono amenazante, pero a la hyuga parecía que no le afectaba, sonrio burlona y le contesto –Nuestra, es nuestra mesa- le corrigio. Naruto no podía creer la actitud de esta chica, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? –no es que el fuera ególatra ni nada, pero en su experiencia ninguna chica le negó nada, NADA- a naruto se le vino una idea muy buena, seguro que no fallaba.

-Hermosa chica- comenzó con voz seductora, diriigiendose a hinata – Estas en mi asiento, No me siento comodo con compañía, ¿podrias cambiarte al de la señorita que esta sola en la otra fila?- pregunto naruto con su voz mas seductora.

Vio que hinata se sonrojo y llevo sus manos a la boca con la cara sonrojada y ojos confundidos. "listo" pensó naruto-

-Disculpa, ¿de verdad pensaste que esta seria mi reacción, chico rata- dijo hinata quitando se las manos de la boca y recomponiendo su rostro burlon, naruto quedo en estado se shock, como no creyéndose lo que oyo.

-pero que…-penso sus palabras un momento y la miro enfurecido -¿enserio? ¿chico rata? ¿eres una chica?- pregunto, aunque la ultima la dijo con tono burlon.

Hinata se mosqueo por la ultima pregunta, pero recordó algo que su madre le dijo, "hija, cunado quieras dejar callado a un chico que te pregunte si eres chica haz…" hinata sonrio sabia perfectamente que haría para que ese cretino supiera que ella era un chica.

-Claro que soy una chica- finjio indicgnacion, aunque por la cara de el rubio supo que debía estudiar actuación, el chico cayo redondito; se fue acercando, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y las dirijio a uno de sus pecho, estanpandolo en todo su esplendor; naruto trago gordo, nunca se imagino que la chica haría semejante cosa.

-¿q-que estas haciendo?- pregunto tartamudeando levemente; se sorprendio, el ya había isto chicas desnudas las había tocado por muchos lugares y mas…. Pero nunca se puso asi de nervioso, pero es que su pechonalidad estaba ejem, en otro nivel del que nunca se había topado, era grande, pero firme y suave y daban ganas de seguir tocando para ver si su piel era tan suave y satinada como parecía.

Recupero la compostura y supo que hacer; la chica todavía mantenia su mano en su busto, sin soltarla, y si eso segui asi naruto se terminaría exitando mas de lo que podría permitit.

-¿Estas segura de dejar mi mano ahí?- hinata se sorprendio por la pregunta; la verdad se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento y no controlo lo que hacia, per cuando vio la mano del hombre que estaba enfrente de ella en su pecho, se sonrojo y la solto.

-Lo ves te lo dije, soy una chica, asi que mejor por que no te callas y te sientas, Baka- dijo hinata en una voz un poco mas baja, naruto pudo observar el tierno sonrojo por lo accionde la chica, que se exparcia por sus mejillas.

-tu…- naruto no pudo terminar cuando la voz de sus compañeros del aula se dejaron oir; se habían olvidado que estaban en el salón, asi que por lógica ellos habían precensiado su pequeña discution, y ese bochornoso…. Arg no podía ni decirlo, hinata estaba demasiado roja; de no ser por que naruto también estuviera abochornado se hubiera bulado de ella.

-Uzumaki-san le puso la mano en el pecho de la nueva….- Gritaban sus compañeros….

Continuara…

Lo se, se que es corto pero la verdad tengo que dormirme, estuve todo el dia de compras y llegue super cansada, asi que me puse a hacer el cap rapidito y pues quedo asi, espero les guste déjenme sus review… LOS AMO…


	6. Chapter 5

Recuperando lo que nunca fue mio.  
>Capitulo 5 –Detencion-<br>-¡Uzumaki-san ha tocado el pecho de Hyuga-san¡- decían a coro los estudiantes que se encontraban mirando perplejos la escena, mientras que los responsables solo se miraban y compartían miradas incomodas, la azabache bajo su vista y salió del aula sin decir ninguna palabra mientras que el rubio solo la miro marcharse, por un segundo pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de hinata, aunque pensó que solo era una alucinación.  
>-Naruto-Baka ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a una mujer delante del grupo?- pregunto una voz masculina muy familiar para el rubio. Bufo. Ya sabía quién era, y seguro solo quería molestarlo, solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta del salón, cuando llego al marco se detuvo y con una sonrisa en la cara miro al castaño que se encontraba todavía en el asiento al lado del suyo.<br>-Para que lo sepas ella fue la que me puso la mano ahí…- cuando termino de hablar salio del salón haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que le daba su amigo. Haciendo una lluvia de preguntas, de cómo habían llegado a tal punto de su acalorada discusión. Se dispuso a ignorarlos y se dirigio a su lugar "secreto" y tranquilo donde podía relajarse un poco. Aunque estar en un instituto era algo divertido a veces se tornaba de manera axfixiante, ese pensamiento le hiso sonreir: se oia como un estudiante normal: se dispuso a subir por el tronco del gran árbol para descansar en una de sus fuertes ramas; estando ahí cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.  
>*sueño*<br>-naruto, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto una chica de hermosos ojos color perla tenia una cabellera larga, casi a la pantorrilla de un brillante color negro azulado, tenia destellos cuando se encontraba a la luz de la luna que reflejaba calidez como sus hermosos ojos plata.  
>-lo siento, pero lo tengo que hacer, si no… el… el te hara daño para siempre y no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero perderte para toda la eternidad, algún dia te recuperare… Hinata- decía un chico igual a mi, en ese sueño, si no supiera que eso jamas paso hubiera pensado que era un recuerdo, es que era tan nítido que por un momento pensé que podría ser real, sin embargo me encontraba viendo como un espectador mudo escuchando y observando, solo podía hacer eso.<br>-pero, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- pregunto la chica con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –no quiero estar lejos de ti, yo te amo, y quiero estar junto a ti por toda la eternidad como lo habíamos prometido, Naruto- abri los ojos instantáneamente, ella había dicho mi nombre, entonces ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? Estaba confundido, no podría ser que esto fuera un recuerdo por que realmente no me acuerdo, pero al ver esa chica extrañamente familiar a ese tal hyuga con la que acaba de discutir y acabar con esa bochornosa situación en el salón.  
>De pronto, me vi a mi mismo hacer un conjuro prohibido contra la pelinegra, una luz brillante nos envolvió y de pronto el cuerpo sin vida de la chica cayo al piso, pero antes de que este lograra alcanzarlo, vi como me movia a velocidad asombrosa para sostenerla, nunca pensé que realmente yo actuara de forma tan protectora con una chica. Vi como comenzaba a llorar y a demostrar un sentimiento de desesperación.<br>-¡Hinata¡ lo siento mucho… pero esto es para que el no nos haga daño, acabare con el y cuando por fin nos reencontremos estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, como lo prometimos- unas melancólicas lagrimas desbordaban por las mejillas de mi yo del sueño. Y sin sentirlo y sin haberlo previsto también por mi mejilla comenzaron a sentir lagrimas, de pronto todo el escenario cambio y me encontraba en un sangriento campo de batalla, tenia a mis dos amigos junto a mi, pero estaban insconsientes, kiba y sasuke y lo que supuse era mi enemigo estaba fatigado igual que yo.  
>-Parece que eres mas fuerte de lo que crei, Naruto- dijo con un tono mordico, su voz me puso la piel de gallina y un sentimiento de enojo broto en mi cuando escupir sus palabras de burla. –Puedes haberme derrotado aquí, pero me encargare de que nunca mas vuelvas a hacer feliz, tu querida hinata, cuando reencarne ya no tendrá memorias como tu lo habias previsto y estará lejos de ti. Ella no te recordara y al contrario si algún dia te llegara a ver ella te rechazara, y tu tampoco la recordaras, borrare de tus memorias todo recuerdo de ella y de lo que alguna vez pasaron juntos, esa será la venganza mia, por habérmela arrebatado, ella era mia, y tu me la quitaste.<br>-hmp ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso..ggh?- dijo sarcásticamente mi yo en esa batalla, pero al final no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor al forzarse hablar pr las heridas hechas en su cuerpo.  
>-supongo que nuca escuchaste hablar del circuito oscuro verdad?- pregunto con sarcasmo el enemigo, todavía no sabia su nombre a si que me puse a escuchar atentamente para ver si lo escuchaba.<br>-no, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, de hecho ese nombre me sonaba pero no recordaba de donde.  
>-es un conjuro maldito, uno de los 12 que estuvieron prohibidos por el consejo vampírico, ese hace olvidar la memoria, no solo en el cuerpo si no también en el alma, esta maldito por que su portador muere, ¿te digo por que? Por que interviene entre las líneas del futuro, es un hechizo capas de afectar tanto al presente como en el futuro; ni tu, ni tus "amigos" recordaran nada de ella y ella no recordara nada de ti, y estas son mis ultimas palabras, sufre maldito Naruto por la eternidad…- después de acabar con esas palabras una luz me cegó y un grito desesperado broto de mis pulmones.<br>-NO LO HAGAS, ¡MADARA¡- dije al unísono de mi otro yo, no sabia como ese nombre salió de mis labios, lo que sabia es que mi instinto me decía que debía impedir eso con todo mi ser, sin embargo cual fantasma, nada de lo que hacia afectaba en ese instante.  
>Una luz brillante termino de cegarme, cuando paso el resplandor, ya no me encontraba ahí, si no en un cuarto totalmente oscuro y solo estaba un espejo donde mi reflejo me miraba con tristeza.<br>-sabes, ¿vistes a esa chica?- me pregunto mi yo del espejo, cual conciencia se tratase.  
>-si, la he visto ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo este sueño?- pregunte secamente.<br>-bueno, pues ella es la razón de nuestra existencia y tienes que recuperarla- dijo con una triste sonrisa.  
>-¿ella? Pero si esto es un suelo ¿no?- pregunte<br>-no, esos son recuerdos sellados en lo mas profundo de ti, selle todos nuestros recuerdos con un poderosos conjuro, tanto que ni el circuito oscuro podría romperlo, si me tocas, el espejo te mostrara todos los recuerdos que perdiste, si no lo haces tu vida será infeliz, por que ella es la única que puede traer consuelo a nuestra vida, se muy bien lo que sientes y o que sientes cuando estas solo, después de todo somos uno solo, pero tienes que recuperarlo por el bien de los dos.  
>-¿Cómo sabré quien es ella?- dije, comenzaba a creer que lo que decía mi reflejo era verdad.<br>-ya la has encontrado, solo toca el espejo y tus ojos se abrirán-  
>Hice lo que me pidió, cuando hice contacto con ese espejo me bombardearon una serie de imágenes, poco a poco todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a mi mente sentí que mi cuerpo caía pero no tome importancia estaba llorando y sentía un nudo en la garganta.<br>-H-Hyuga Hinata…- dije en un susurro, de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza y desperté.  
>-hey uzumaki… levántate antes de que te golpee…- me dijo una voz femenina, sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba y el nudo en la garganta que guardaba las lagrimas de emoción volvia.<br>-Hinata…- dije como un tonto, ella me miro con el seño fruncido y me dijo.  
>-oye, te vas a levantar ya, ¿o que?- me fije donde estaba, esta en sus piernas, al parecer me había caído y había aterrizado en las suaves piernas de hinata, aunque supuse que la había lastimado.<br>-l-lo siento, ¿te lastime?-Pregunte angustiado, sentía una inmensa necesidad de sobre protección.  
>-¿eres idiota? La respuesta para las dos es… si, como se te ocurre que no me voz a lastimar cuando un chico que pesa mas que yo cae en mis piernas de semejante altura- mire sus piernas y se encontraban rojas y comenzaban a ponerse moradas, sentí un revuelto en el estomago, me levante torpemente, pero me tropecé con una piedra y termine de caer encima de ella, pero mas que nuestros cuerpos, nuestros labia chocaron, por un momento recordé la calidez de besar esos labios, después sentí una cachetada en la cara que me quito, vi una cara de odio, me dolio.<br>-tu… ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto enojada, estaba roja por la rabia. Iva a seguir hablando cuando la voz de un profesor nos distrajo, ella se puso palida ¿y si habría presenciado la escena del beso?.  
>-Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, a la detención…-<br>Oh claro que lo había visto.  
>Continuara…<br>Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero había estado ocupada, gomen, hice este cap la mas largo que pude _Emoticono tongue_ asi que espero lo disfruten, déjenme sus review y comentarios del cap… los extrañe _Emoticono heart_ _Emoticono heart_


	7. Chapter 6

Recuperando lo que nunca fue mío.

Caminábamos hacia la detención con la cabeza cabizbaja, pasábamos por los largos pasillos que se encontraban en el camino hacia el aula de detención, entre nosotros solo estaba en silencio. Ella dirigía su mirada hacia lado contrario del camino donde yo me encontraba. Solo podía ver su cabeza y su hermoso cabello que caía por sus hombros, lo tenía más corto que en aquel entonces, pero viendo la época donde se encontraban, podría ser muy normal.

No había perdido su elegancia al caminar, ni sus manías, era ella, pero sin memoria y eso me dolía.

Su olor me había vuelto a la memoria, el olor de su sangre humana era más exquisito que cuando era de mi propia especie. Sentir su sangre caliente circular por sus venas era algo realmente hipnótico.

Tenia que separarme de esos pensamientos. Por el momento no podría tomarla y hacerla mía como me hubiera gustado. Ella necesitaba recuperar la memoria. Pero si no podía, la volvería a enamorar. Ella era mía. Y no hay nada de malo en recuperar lo mío ¿o si?.

Contnuaba pensando eso constantemente en todo el trayecto.

Una voz profunda que provenia del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba la direccion me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señor Director, estos dos estudiantes, los encontré intimando dentro de los planteles de la escuela.- con dijo seriamente la prefecta que nos llevo a ese lugar.

-¿como es posible que suceda eso? -pregunto el director del plantel estudiantil con asombro - y mas usted señorita hyuga ¿es nueva verdad? como es que nos cause problemas a los dias de haber llegado.- dijo con reprobatorio. yo sin embargo me enfade- ¿como podia hablarle asi en frente di mi?.

Di un paso al frente y me posicione justo enfrente del gran escritoriaa de caoba que me separaba de ese asqueroso humano.

-Quien tubo la culpa fui yo - me plante en su defensa. sin embargo el director solo me miro y me dijo.

-no estoy hablando con usted señor Uzumaki.- me daba asco como pronunciaba mi nombre, es cierto puede ser que yo, diera muchos "ingresos" a la escuela, pero el director pensaba que eran mis padres, ja ingenuo, ellos hace muchisimos años que murieron. pero aun asi, no le daba el derecho de sacarme a mi de los problemas y hacer ver a hinata como un cualquiera, eso no, primero lo mataba.

-Disculpe, pero tenemos la misma culpa, y creo que no, por que yo fui el responsable, asi que por favor castigueme a mi. dije con una mirada llena de veneno al director una mirada "anda, atrevete a desafiarme" solo me miro y desvio la mirada.

-Muy bien si quieren compartir castigo, los dos se quedaran en la escuela hasta que terminen de limpiar los 2dos años. TODOS, sentencio.

como lo odiaba, creo que seria bueno ir buscando un nuevo director, ese tal Kabutto Yakuzi me estaba resultando una molestia.

Bueno, algo tenia de bueno, estaria a solas con Hinata por varias horas. Solos. Intentando volverla a conquistar. lo bueno se ser ella es que se todo sus gustos y puntos debiles, conozco todo de ella. y seguramente ella se enamorara.

+++Horas mas tarde+++

-No tenias por que hacerlo- dijo de pronto hinata captando la atencion de los ojos del rubio, pero aun asi el rubio la miraba disimuladamente antes de eso.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto naruto extrañado.

-Tomar parte de la culpa, vi perfectamente que el director no planeaba decirte nada a ti- dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Sin embargo la culpa la tenia yo solamente y te inculpo a ti ademas, - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿desde cuando eres tan atento, Uzumaki?- dijo con desconfianza.

-¿eh? desde cuando... mm... desde que me cai del arbol...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata al ver esa hermosa sonrisa que estaba marcada con esos brillantes .dientes blancos enfilados perfectamente. se sonrojo, y trato de disimularlo con el flequillo y volteando a otro lado, no funciono.

No podia escapar de los penetrantes ojos del rubio que se clavaron en su cara.

Naruto sonrio ladino. -esa era su hinata- penso.

De pronto hinata tomo un pequeño frasco que se encontraba en la mesa, era un redondito frasco de vidrio, cuando lo tomo, por alguna razon se le resbalo de entre las manos y callo al piso. se hiso pedazos.

-Espera Hinata yo lo levan...- dijo naruto, pero fue interrumpido cuando un delicioso olor se impregno en sus fosas nazales.

Bajo la vista y vio un liquido rojo bajar de la palma de la chica que se encontraba en cuclillas en el suelo estaba recojiendo los pedazos del vidrio roto y habia cortado su mano un una parte filosa del vidrio.

-Creo que me he cortado dijo hinata con un gesto de dolor en el rostro a presionar su mano con la palma de su otra mano.

Naruto se quito rapidamente la corbata y le hiso un pequeño bendaje a la mano.

-Tranquilo naruto esto no es nada, son unas cuantas gotas, no era necesario vendarlo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo no le hiso caso, el olor de la sangre descolocaba sus sentidos.

y la sangre de Hinata olía tremendamente bien, era tan apetecible que se le hacia agua a la boca, pero sabia que si la mordia ella se convertiria en un vampiro y ella lo odiaria para siempre si la convirtiera en un monstruo.

Ya sentia como los encicibos crecian en su boca, necesitaba alejarse antes de que perdiera el control.

-E-enseguida vengo, ire por un botiquin- dijo naruto con la respiracion entrecortada.

Corria por los pasillos, necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a kiba, los unicos que podian alimentarse sin necesidad de matar a un humano eran de ellos mismos. solo cazaban un humano cada mes, para recuperar fuerzas, pero estaba prohibido convertir a un humano sin su concentimiento.

-Kiba por fin te encuentro- dijo naruto por primera vez feliz de ver a kiba.

-¿que pasa, por que vienes asi?- pregunto kiba extrañado por la reaccion de naruto.

-no tengo tiempo de decirtelo, extiende tu mano, necesito sangre.-  
>dijo naruto en una casi suplica, casi.<p>

-estas loco, estamos en la escuela, podrian vernos, baka.- dijo kiba.

es mas peligroso si sigo asi,- dijo naruto mirando a los ojos a kiba, tenia razon sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos.

esta bien, pero rapido y poco, yo tambien ando debil.- dijo kiba rastreando para ver si no hubiera alguien cerca.

Sin embargo solo sintio dos preciencias, Una supuso que seria la de la chica con la que naruto estaba castigado, pero la otra era un totalmente desconocidaa que se acercaba a la chica, su aroma era familiar. Era un vampiro.

-Naruto un vampiro se acerca a la hyuga.- dijo kiba.

la sed abandono el cuerpo de naruto, sentio que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Hinata estaba sola, sangrando y un vampiro se acercaba a ella. como no se le ocurrio que se olor podria a atraer a otros vampiros tambien.

Continuara...  
>Jejeje se que tengo mucho que no actualiso, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. espero sus review xD<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Recuperando lo que nunca fue mio.

-Muerte- -Almas-

Corria como alma que lleva el diablo, completamente fuera de sus cinco sentidos hacia donde se encontraba la razón de su existencia entera. Recorria los pasillos como un borron amarillo que se deslizaba a una velocidad por as sobre humana para legar a tiempo antes de que ocurriera una desgracia, la mayr de as desgracias. De pronto se escucho un grito agudo, de hinata, que se oia en la dirección a donde el se dirigía, la sangre se le helo en las venas, el pulso comenz a centellearle en el pecho como intentando librarse de este y salir mas rápido a la voz de la indefensa chica. Tenia que llegar rápido.

-H-Hinata- balbuceo, quedo petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. L imagen de hinata palida completamente, y desecha en los brazos de la asquerosa creatura que se ferraba a delicado cuello de la joven. Las manos de ella a los lados, casi sin vida, y sus ojos a penas centelleaban con poca vitalidad.

-!MALDITO¡- grito totalmente fuera de si,

-¿Era tu presa? lo siento llegue primero- dijo tranquilamente.

los ojos de naruto cambiaron y su cuerpo se transformo, ya no era el chico de instituto con el que disfrazaba su precensia. En vez de ello un alto e imponente hombre de edad que era casi imposible calcular, ya que no parecía un adolescente, pero tampoco parecía un adulto, estaba entre los 20 y 30 sin poder acercarse definidamente a la edad. Un traje de color oscuro con una camisa blanca adornaban su cuerpo pero lo que ,as destacaba eran sus ojos rojos con una rara línea en media. Lo que signficaba, era que el era el rey o líder de los vampiros, solo los reyes poseen esa línea de sangre transmitida entre la familia Uzumaki hacia os herederos que hacienden al trono. y naruto era sin duda el rey pura sangre de los vampiros, sin que nadien pudiera discutirlo.

-T-T-Tu,.. e-eres...- tartamude palido el vampiro que aun se encontraba cerca de hinata.

-Lo siento, pero ella no era mi presa, era mi mujer y acabas de robarle un parte de su alma... con lo que te ganas la muerte... Reconoce tu lugar, insecto- dijo friamentte.

-L-l-l-lo siento... y-y-yo n-no- quiso justificarse.

-¿no lo sabias?, dices eso, pero aun asi no te salvara de tu pecado y no será excusa.

Las manos de naruto desaparecieron por un momento de la vista del vampiro. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia una de sus poderosas manos en la garganta y la otra la tenia alejada de el en un poderoso puño. Silencio. Después el sonido de el concreto desgarrándose mientras que la sucia sangre negra empapaba las paredes, Después de todo, todos los vampiros que corrompen su corazón, dejan de ser puros y se vuelven i`mpuros, Osea, la sangre negra.

-Su Majestad ¿Qué hago con los restos del Blood Black?- pregunto inclinado al lado del imponente vampiro.

-Quemalo, - dijo solamente..

Su mirada se dirigio a donde se encontraba la chica y se apresuro a llegar donde ella.

-Hinata, note preocupes, pronto estaras bien.- los ojos de hinata a penas se abrieron.

-N-na-ru-tu...- balbuceo mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-No te fuerces todo estará bien, lo prometo- sus ojos se cerraron.

-Señor, el Blood Black absorbio mucha de su sangre, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que absorbio una parte de alma, y estaa punto de extinguirse, a menos que...- la voz fue apaganddose conforme decía la ultima frase. -A menos que hagas el intercambio de almas-

-Lo se, aunque ella me odio después, es necesario- le dare de mi sangre para que sus heridas curen, pero necesitamos hacer el ritual. Rapidp, deja unos sustituos, regresamos a Hohenhaim...-

-si, su majestad...-

-_amor mio, tendremos que hacer el ritual de matrimonio de almas entre nosotros nuestras almas quedaran atadas y serán una sola, aunque tendras que abandonar tu humanidad, aunque tengas que remimcoar a ti vida humana, es necesario para que estes con vida, se que aun no me amas y puedes llegar a rechazarme, pero tendremos que unirnos en esta noche, aunque después me odios.- _pensó melancólicamente mientras acariciaba el contorno del rostro de la chica.

Continuara... sse los dejo por que ya tenia tiempo sin actualizar jjejej gomen.


	9. Chapter 8

Recuperando lo que nunca fue mio

Capitulo 8

-cambios -ritual-

Sentía un enorme ardor en el cuello, era como si en ese mismo instante le clavaran un clavo de hierro ardiente entre las finas pieles del cuello. Estaba mareada y desubicada, no podía centrarse por el dolor que sentía y bloqueaba sus sentidos. Sentia que la sangre era lava en sus venas y tenia una sensación de incomodidad en sus insisivos.

Abrio sus ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, que absolutamente no podría ser un hospital, ya que la habitación era enorme y estaba personalizada como las antiguas mansiones inglesas, de la era del renacimiento.

-¿d-donde estoy?- articulo con dificultad las palabras.

-estas en mi castillo...- dijo una voz profunda y varonil que provenia de una esquina oscura de la habitación, aunque claro todo estaba a oscuras, era de noche y so podría apreciar una hermosa luna llena. Aun asi hinata tuvo el presentimiento de que eso no era algo totalmente normal.

-¿q-quien eres tu?- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-soy el hombre que te salvo de esa criatura, alguien que conoces bien, pero aun no lo recuerdas, soy Naruto.- dijo apaciblemente.

-¿n-naruto?- dijo repitiendo el nombre que había mencionado antes el rubio -pero si el tiene mi misma edad eso es imposible- termino de decir

entonces naruto salio de la oscuridad y hinata puso contemplarlo con todo el esplendor de la noche, su cabello brillaba hermosamente y se veía endemoniadamente seductor.

-¿de verdad eres naruto?- pregunto desconfiada.

-lo soy, aunque esta es mi verdadera apariencia- explico

-entonces eres como el moustro que me ataco- pregunto o mas bien afirmo.

-te equivocas, no soy esa clase de moustro, soy algo peor- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa terriblemente sexy.

-¿ah si? ¿por que?- pregunto curiosa.

-ese que viste era un simple vampiro, ahora estas en la precensia del mismo líder de la estirpe vampiriza.

-¡¿QUE?¡- naruto solo rio por lo bajo por su graciosa reacción.

-no te rias- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento, te veias muy graciosa, pero aparte de eso, no tenemos mucho tiempo te di un poco de sangre pero no es suficiente moriras dentro de po..

-¿que moriré?¡- interrumpio

-tranquila, solo si acemos el ritual no moriras- dijo tratando de explicarse.

-¿que ritual?-

-el ritual de emparejamiento.-

-aah, el ritual de empareja.. ¡¿que?¡- dijo captando a lo que se referia

-mira, deja te explico, como te dire, en este momento tu alma fue casi totalmente arrebatada y solo te queda una miniima parte, el vampiro al morderte te succiono parte de ella, y para que no mueras necesitas ser convertida a vampiro, cosa que ya eres, y que te de parte de mi alma, pero eso solo se logra cuando los vampiro se casan comparten alma y se hace una, asi que para tu alma faltante te dare la mia y no moriras,, pero el ritual de emparejamiento, bueno... es para toda la eternidad y bueno tenemos que aparearnos- finiquito con un leve sonrojo.

-déjame asimilar todo. ahora soy vampiro por que me convertiste en ello y para que no muera por desalmacion tengo que tener sexo contigo, okey es lo mas lógico del mundo no sabes me hace tan feliz - dijo con sarcasmo.

-lo tomastes con demasiada calma, usualmente yo hubiera esperado gritos y pataletas- pregunto con incredulidad por la actitud de la chica

-creeme estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero soy mas madura- dijo con orgullo.

-bien creo que es hora de que empezemos- dijo naruto quitándose la chaqueta.

-e-e-e-espera, y-ya ¿a-ahorita?- pregunto, al parecer los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

-lo tenemos que hacer pronto, si no moriras en cualquier momento- dijo naruto con aparente tranquilidad aunque en el fondo también comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-l-lo entiendo... pero...- dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado-s-s-soy v-vi-virgen- balbuceo con pena.

-lo se, tranquila sere cuidadoso, pero antes de eso necesitas beber sangre- dijo serio

-estoy bien- afirmo.

-no, no lo estas, no podras soportar el ritual si no estas preparada.

-no-no es necesario- intento protestar, pero cuando vio que naruto se quitaba toda prenda del torso para arriba, se le seco la boca y comenzó a mojarse alla abajo.

-anda bebe- dijo tranquilo aunque sabia lo tendría que soportar, entre los vampiros cuando son mordidos por vampiros del sexo opuesto y mas si siente atracción, la mordida llega a ser muy... placentera y exitante.

mientras la pelinegra encajaba sus afilados dientes en el cuello de naruto, el solo solto un pequeño gemido, pero no fue oído por la azabache que estaba perdida en el delicioso y ardiente sabor de la sangre del rubio.

-e-es deliciosa- solo pudo decir. naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-lo se, bebe todo lo que quieras-

pero a naruto comenzaba afectarle el hecho de tener a hinata bajo el mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda y su boca en el cuello succionando el vital liquido, tal vez "el pequeño vampirito estaba despertando".

-H-Hinata- separo a la chica que lo miro desconcertada, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ese sonrojo de exitacion profunda en las mejillas del rubio, pero ella también estaba igual que el.

-necesitamos hacerlo ahora, si no no podre controlarme- dijo con la respiración entre cortada, ella solo asintió, solo se dejo llevar por la adicción de la sangre que había probada, era tan adictiva como la droga, era la droga mas afrodisiaca que haya deseado, por que hace unos momentos no le gustaba mucho la idea de perder su virginidad asi, pero ahora no lo veía tan malo al contrario.

naruto comenzó a besar su boca delicadamente, para que ella no se asustara, cuando sintió que poco a poco se iba relajando tomo mas confianza e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica degustando su boca.

naruto ya estaba desnudo del torso, asi que hinata era la que necesitaba quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta aunque solo era una yukata, la cambio llegando al palacio. de un momento a otro donde ninguno de los dos supo ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y dándose eróticas caricias en el cuerpo del otro, ambos descubrían los lugares secretos del otro, cada parte todo. en un momento naruto sostuvo los grandes senos de hinata con su mano y los acaricio lento y suave y después los comenzó a acariciar com mas violencia, lso ataco con su boca dándole pequeños mordiscos, dejándolo rjo, hiso lo mismo con el otro. sus manos estaban las muñecas de hinata que las llevo arriba de su cabeza, en una pose que hinata sintió que era una clase de sacrificio pagano para un dios ya extinto, naruto perdia el control poco a poco.

La parte vampírica salía poco a poco de lo mas profundo de los instintos de naruto. mientras con una mano sostenia las manos de hinata, con la otra aventuro a la parte donde estaban los rizos oscuro que guardaban el lugar mas secreto de hinata, poco a poco sumergió la mano en esos rizos sedosos.

hinata solo podía morderse el labio y gemir, gemir como nunca ante lo había hecho, de pronto dejo de sentir los dedos de naruto, un sentimiento de inconformidad la lleno por un momento, pero eso se esfumo enseguida cuando sintió la ardiente y humeda lengua de naruto jugueteando en su interior.

cuando no pudo soportar mas, sintió un ardiente fuego que se extendia por su cadera e iba mas abajo la invadio y después exploto, toda la pasión se formo en liquida crema que llego a parar a los labios de naruto que succionaba como si fuera el mas exquisito de los manjares.

hinata solo estaba con la respiración entre cortada, y su vista se nublo por un lapso de tiempo, mientras a su cuerpo lo recorrían espasmos de placer.

-N-naruto, quiero... mas...-solo pudo decir. naruto sonrio y le contesto.

-tranquila que ya viene la mejor parte- dicho esto dejo su intimidad y solto las manos de hinata, se posiciono entre sus piernas y beso su boca con hambre después de eso, miro a los jojs de la azabache para recibir aprobación, la azabache asintió levemente y naruto la penetro de una sola estocada, hinata solo solto un grito de dolor mientras aruñaba la espalda de naruto y se dejaban ver pequeños hilitos de sangre que casi que con la misma rapidez que àparecieron desaparecieron.

naruto comenzó con un vaivén de embestidas que llevaba a ambos a las cima de los mas oscuros placeres naruto soltaba gruñidos de placer mientras que hinata gemia cada vez mas fuerte. a ambos les llego el climax al mismo tiempo, ambos se derramaron al mismo tiempo y naruto callo sobre el cuerpo de hinata que estaba igual de fatigada y jadeante que el.

-m-me aplastas- dijo hinata en un esfuerzo de quitarse a naruto de encima por miedo de morir de axfixia.

-espera un poco mas, quiero estar haci un poco mas-

Continuara...

* * *

><p>chicos, espero lo hayan disfrutado, por favor déjenme sus hermosos review, bien les dejare un reto.<p>

**subiré el próximo capitulo hasta que este fic haya pasado los 20 review**...

me gustaría leer sus maravillosos review queridos lectores

nos vemos hasta la próxima :p


End file.
